Being Different
by Loki'd-into-oblivion
Summary: Being different is tough. Especially when you are a machine made to kill.


**A Random Dalek One-Shot:**

_**Being Different**_

The stars were like diamonds upon a midnight blue satin background, it was beautiful. I looked back at what I once called home, more like my own personal hell. Everything was orderly and the same, so boring and plain. Everything was the same colour, the same unvarying shade of boringness. One could almost become insane with the strict military regime with the repetitiveness of the daily activity; which was the usual routine checks of the ship's internal and external structural integrity. I hated it. I was made to hate. But I hate this repetitive insignificant life that I had to endure. I hated the way that everyone was alike, nobody was individual. Everyone followed in the same fashion, becoming one body, one empire. Everyone except me. I was the odd one, the one that never fitted in anywhere. I was too different. Whilst my fellow destroyers of the universe were taking orders and killing anything that came into their path, I was in constant rehab. But no amount of therapy could take away my individuality; I rebelled against all I knew. I wanted to be free. To be able to roam the stars without a care in the universe. So here I am, free, away from rules and structure, out here I'm a new person, well a new Dalek. I, Dalek Gaie _(pronounced Gay)_, was exiled from my home just for being different. Just because I broke the traditional mould of what a Dalek is meant to be. I'm not a hateful killing machine, I pity, I care, I love, and I speak my mind; I am unique. I wouldn't go as far as saying that I am a new species of Dalek, I have just opened my mind to the outside world. I have embraced a side in which a normal Dalek would shun.

Turning away from the window I made may way to the control panel of my small craft and looked at my current co-ordinates.

~ _Galactic Quadrant 5B-6 , Sector R56j _~

I sighed with relief. Plenty of space between me and the mother ship. Running away from that beastly place was the best thing that had happened to me so far. I was free. Free to roam the stars and to explore the universe. Despite this new found freedom, I was alone. A lone traveler cursing through space. No-one would befriend me, a Dalek. There isn't even the smallest chance that someone would see past the outer shell to the individual lying beneath. Nobody could see me as who I actually am. Nobody.

A loud crash shook me from my thoughts and as I turned to look at the console screen, I saw, to my horror the warning light blinking away. That little red blinking light that symbolised utter devastation. After entering several commands into the computer I found the malfunction that caused this light to wink at me so menacingly. The fuel tank was low, very low, and since I was out in literally the middle of nowhere there wasn't exactly anywhere to fill up. Even if there was I couldn't exactly go there, glide in and say "Fill up me ship mate", could I? Imagine that. A Dalek using the filling station, ha! So what can I do now; I'm nearly out of fuel and there in no way in a million billion years that I can just go somewhere and expect service. So where does that leave me? Not anywhere useful I can tell you now. Crashing. Crashing and hiding seems to be the only option. And then maybe, maybe I can find someone who can see the goodness in my heart and my, erm, non-evilness. If that is even a word. I sigh. Well, here it goes. Taking a deep breath I reached for the auto-destruct button. Everything went in slow motion after that.

I saw the sparks and the explosions that went on around me but never the sound. It was as if I had become deaf and all sound was shunned to only be background noise. It was then that I had a slight epiphany, well, a sort of tacky epiphany but an epiphany none-the-less. I was a mistake, something that was never meant to be; the faulty one. I stood up to the authority, I laughed at the rules, and... I was free. But I realised that no matter what I was meant to die, to be rejected into the skip of disbanded machinery. But, no matter how much I longed for freedom and acceptance, I was going to die knowing that I was free. Freedom, that was all that matters. I had done the impossible and made it probable. Despite all of the ridicule and prejudice that I had received, and despite all of the hate that had been fired my way could not waver what I believe now. In those last moments I forgave. I forgave all this who hurt me and pushed me away. I forgive them.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction that and I haven't uploaded in a long time. This was just a random idea that came to me in a lowly maths lesson, and so I took up the challenge. This is only for a laugh and just to imagine what a gay dalek may be like so if you don't like it... meh. Criticism is welcomed so don't hold back on the flames... well, you can, just a little. You don't want me burned to a crisp, just a tickle of flames. Please R&amp;R, your thoughts welcomed. And hey, if I get enough happy reviews I may just write another one-shot! If you get any good ideas, just say and I'll see if I can write it up... Hmmm, a challenge that will hopefully keep me from boredom.<em>

_Love_

_Terrorist Of The Seven Seas  
><em>_aka (like I'd tell... -evil snigger-)_


End file.
